<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nice to meet you again by agathaomochearch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429491">nice to meet you again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathaomochearch/pseuds/agathaomochearch'>agathaomochearch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>avatarverse one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Reincarnation, dramatic irony ig, senna is sokka's daughter because i said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathaomochearch/pseuds/agathaomochearch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Katara chuckled, “Come on, Tonraq, we’re family now, you can call me Katara. Actually you have to call me Katara. I will be insulted otherwise.” <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Just after her husband's death, Katara meets her niece's new daughter</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Senna &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>avatarverse one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nice to meet you again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Aang died, Katara was completely and utterly heartbroken. There was no other way to say it. They’d been together since she was fourteen and he was twelve (or one hundred and twelve, depending how you count) and other than Sokka, he was the biggest staple in her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he was gone. His body gave out. It couldn’t take the stress of the century long iceberg nap and her husband was dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as the Avatar, he would need to be found again. And Katara would need to take the pain of seeing him, the love of her life, as another person, one who didn’t love her. One who didn’t remember her. One who didn’t know her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The White Lotus had been tasked by him, before he died, to find his reincarnation and help raise and train them so they could become a great Avatar. That might take weeks though, months, years, to find a person from the Water Tribes who could bend all four elements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now that person would be an infant, only a few days old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of babies, Katara was going to visit her niece, Senna and her new child. She would’ve done it earlier but with the funeral and the announcements and speeches - she simply didn’t have the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her niece's husband, Tonraq, welcomed her in, handing her a piece of bannock and a cup of Labrador tea. Her brother was with his daughter at the fireplace, where she was nursing the child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a seat, Sifu Katara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara chuckled, “Come on, Tonraq, we’re family now, you can call me Katara. Actually you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to call me Katara. I will be insulted otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry… Katara, would you like a seat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their igloo was spacious, way bigger than the one she grew up in with Sokka. Tonraq sat her between Senna and Sokka and she began eating the bannock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did the birth go okay, Sen?” Asked Sokka. He didn’t have his hair tied up for once, letting it hang loose at his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was fine, I suppose, obviously unpleasant but that’s the curse of childbirth, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara put down the bread, “So have you decided on a name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baby stopped nursing and Senna started gently burping her. Now that she wasn’t attached to her mother, Katara could see that she would be quite pretty when she was older, with her copper skin and blue eyes. After she was finished, Senna passed the baby to Katara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this is Korra.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baby had a grin that Katara found incredibly familiar but couldn’t place exactly. “Nice to meet you, Korra.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this, leave a comment if you did :)</p><p>my tumblr is satans-poptarts if you wanna check it out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>